Silent Hill 4: The Room
by Samaz
Summary: Esta es la version escrita de todo el videojuego. Dedicado a todos los fans y quienes desean leerlo tambien.


_Fue hace cuatro años cuando Henry Townshend se mudó al apartamento 302 de South Ashfield Heights, unos condominios de apartamentos en la mediana ciudad de Ashfield. Henry estaba feliz y disfrutando su nueva vida._

_Pero entonces, hace 5 días, algo extraño sucedió. Empezó a tener un sueño recurrente cada noche._

_Otra cosa…_

_El no podía salir del apartamento 302._

Henry Townshend despertó de nuevo, esta vez con el tintineante sonido del ventilador. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el aparato y sus aspas dando vueltas como siempre, pero esta vez, se veían sucias y oxidadas. Aquel joven se levantó con todas su fuerzas, lanzando un pequeño quejido por el extremo cansancio que lo abrumaba. Se sentó al borde de la cama, respirando de agotamiento. Su armario estaba abierto y se veía igual de demacrado que el resto de la habitación: sucia, dañada, como si en mucho tiempo jamás la hubiesen limpiado o dado algún mantenimiento.

Henry se paró finalmente, para ver si la pesadilla por fin hubiese terminado. Solo dio un par de pasos cuando escuchó un grito estremecedor. Algún hombre, dentro de su mismo departamento había lanzado aquel feroz bramido. Se quedó quieto, atento a la escucha de algún otro ruido, pero nada, de pronto hubo silencio de nuevo.

Preguntándose si no había sido su imaginación, salió decidido de su cuarto, encontrándose entonces en el pasillo principal. Un par de metros más adelante podía divisar la cocina y la sala. Pero había algo más.

Un sonido.

Estática.

Se escuchaba por todo el lugar, como si alguien hubiese aumentado el volumen. Era incómodo y causó que los hombros de Henry se tensaran y un extraño hormigueo se trasladara a través de toda su espalda. Caminó por el pasillo hasta que se encontró en medio de una gran habitación. A su izquierda estaba la cocina, pequeña y sencilla con una barra que servía como mesa. Henry no prestó atención y se enfocó en el sonido procedente del televisor de la sala. Giró a su derecha y vio un sencillo conjunto de sillones, obviamente todos suyos. Se acercó a la televisión y miró la pantalla con los interminables puntos negros y grises.

-¿Qué pasa con este lugar?-pensó mientras sentía que la tensión aumentaba-.

Giró a su izquierda, encontrándose con el fondo de la sala. Quizás si la inspeccionaba podría encontrar algo que hubiese ignorado y le ayudara a salir. Fue entonces que se quedo quieto de pronto .

- ¿Qué es eso? – pensó nuevamente mientras se acercaba a la pared, donde había una sencilla mesa y una lámpara encendida, entre otras cosas personales.

Henry se acercó mas con curiosidad, mientras una extraña forma en la pared robaba toda su atención. Los bordes eran tan únicos, hasta parecía que quisiera salir de la pared. Se trataba de un rostro humano. Algo extraño y aterrador, pero finalmente humano.

- que miedo –fue lo único que pudo cruzar por la mente de Henry mientras lo observaba con más detenimiento.

Decidió dar unos pasos atrás y dirigirse a la puerta principal para ver si podía encontrar la manera de salir. Dio la espalda a la extraña forma del rostro humano en la pared y se alejo a paso lento.

Entonces pudo notar, que al igual que aquella cara extraña, la puerta ya no estaba. Solo había pared y la puerta había desaparecido… pero… había un tallado en la pared, como si en realidad hubiera una puerta. Henry no lo podía creer y sintió que desfallecería. Entonces escucho un ruido detrás de él.

Se dio media vuelta mientras su vista se vislumbraba un poco y la visión de sus ojos se volvió algo borrosa. Sin embargo, pudo notar perfectamente como extrañas líneas comenzaban a formarse en la pared. Eran otros tipos de tallados, pero esta vez lo que parecía ser una pared común, se convirtió en una extraña masa, como si fuera piel humana, y miles de venas empezaron a brotar por toda aquella piel tan rara y bizarra.

Se veía realmente asqueroso, y ruidos completamente amorfos y más escurridizos se oían mientras se desplazaban por las paredes, estas cobraron vida, tomando un tono rojizo.

Entonces Henry miro con más atención. Aquel lugar, donde estaba el rostro humano… se estaba moviendo.

Era como si estuviera viendo el nacimiento de un ser humano. Solo que esta vez, aquel ser ya era casi del tamaño de Henry, y luchaba a toda costa por salir de la pared…o más bien…de aquel útero tan extraño en el que se había convertido su departamento.

Pequeños fluidos y rastros viscosos quedaron en la ropa que a continuación la figura humana tenía puesta cuando por fin cruzó el portal de la pared y se deslizó finalmente en el suelo de la sala del joven. El muchacho lo miró con terror. Era un ser descarnado, y bien se podía decir que era un zombi, pero no era así. Era algo más terrorífico porque era real.

Henry comenzó a moverse con nerviosismo conforme aquel ser se arrastraba por la habitación, como si quisiera alcanzarlo. Sintió repulsión mientras poco a poco aquella figura siniestra se levantaba sin esfuerzo alguno, como si estuviera flotando. El joven cayó de rodillas mientras lanzaba un quejido de asco y aquella monstruosidad se elevaba más y más y se acercaba con sus sonidos sofocantes y asquerosos.

Y entonces, el muchacho se dejó vencer, cayó al suelo mientras todo se volvía cada vez más borroso y terrible. Aquella figura también se desplomó en el suelo, mientras lanzaba gemidos escalofriantes dignos de cualquier abominación. Henry tenía los ojos entrecerrados y lo último que vio fue el rostro mutilado, pálido y descarnado de aquel ser, que lo siguió atormentaba aun antes de perder la razón.

Henry Townshend yacía de nuevo en el borde de la cama, vestía una camisa blanca, la cual encima de esta llevaba otra de mangas largas y color azul que hacia juego con los jeans un poco más oscuros que tenia puesto. Su cabello, castaño y no tan largo, peinado hacia un lado, dejaban ver un poco de su frente. Tenía la barba de unos cuantos días. No era mal parecido, pero lo que causaba que estuviera confundido y cansado fue aquel extraño sueño del cual, hacia unos minutos había despertado.

Tenía sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, mientras se quedaba con los ojos fijos en un solo lugar, recordando las pequeñas reseñas de aquel horrible sueño.

- oh rayos –decía con la voz rasposa y cansada- que sueño tan mas extraño –susurró mientras sentía que su cuerpo disminuía la tensión.

Se levantó un poco para aligerar la carga que sentía en sus hombros. Lanzó un vistazo rápido por la habitación y miró el teléfono que estaba al lado de su cama sobre una mesa de noche. Se acercó y tomo el auricular mientras llamaba a algún teléfono en particular, esperando que pudiera entrar la llamada. Tras unos minutos de silencio, se dio cuenta que no servía.

- sigue sin funcionar –se dijo mientras dejaba el auricular en su lugar con los ánimos algo bajos-.

Lo observó, pensando el por qué aquellos sucesos extraños le sucedían si tan solo unas semanas atrás la estaba pasando de lo más genial.

Decidido a olvidarlo y buscar otra solución, se encaminó a la puerta para salir de la habitación. Fue entonces que escucho el agudo ruido del teléfono. Alguien lo estaba llamando.

Henry se quedó quieto y miró el teléfono con sorpresa. Sintió una pequeña oleada de esperanza, pero una sensación más extraña, le dijo que no se confiara tanto. Se acercó lentamente, con un poco de temor y escepticismo, pensando que tal vez no hubiese marcado bien el número y por ello no debía sugestionarse tanto.

Tomo el auricular mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, preguntándose quién pudiera haberlo llamado en ese momento que tanto necesitaba ayuda. Se mantuvo a la espera unos cuantos segundos e incluso su voz se quedó atrapada en sus labios antes de pronunciar palabra alguna

- Alo? –habló con tono de duda e inquietud-

- ayu….dame…-se oyó la voz de una mujer joven, mientras al fondo, se podía percibir el sonido de la estática o como si la línea intentara desconectarse-

-¿qué?- respondió el joven algo confundido mientras el ruido le causaba un sentimiento de temor y Henry levantaba el teléfono.

No escuchó nada más y el ruido de la estática había cesado cuando sus ojos se enfocaron el algo que lo sorprendió más.

- el cable está roto –susurro mientras observaba como se movía el cable de un lado a otro.

Una nueva ola de pánico y temor se coló por su cuerpo cuando decidió que sería mejor dejar el teléfono por la paz y empezar a enfocarse en otras cosas.

- por ejemplo, cómo salir de aquí –pensó mientras volvía a encaminarse de nuevo por la habitación-.

Esta vez se dirigió a la ventana que estaba de frente y del lado izquierdo de su cama. Se acercó hasta el cristal para ver si podía ver algo o tan siquiera pedir ayuda a alguien.

Todo estaba como siempre: el tránsito de los autos mientras se dirigían a sus respectivos trabajos, gente caminando de un lado a otro, tal parecía que nadie se daba cuenta que el único que estaba fuera de lugar era el mismo Henry. Presto atención en el estacionamiento de los automóviles, todo estaba como debía ser.

Fue entonces cuando miró a una chica a orillas de las escaleras del metro subterráneo. Para Henry no estaba nada mal, vestía una minifalda y unos zapatos de tacones, mientras que una blusa roja que llegaba por arriba de la cintura cubría ese cuerpo tan espectacular del cual el joven no quitaba su vista. La observó y vio como ella seguía parada, camino hacia las escaleras como si estuviera dispuesta a bajarlas y después se giro en seco para mirar a todos con las manos sobre su cadera: al parecer, estaba esperando a alguien. Estuvo quieta otro segundo y se estiró como víctima del cansancio y dejó caer sus brazos mientras al mismo tiempo descendía por las escaleras finalmente decidida a viajar por tren.

Después de haber perdido de vista a la chica, Henry miro alrededor del paisaje, el mismo que siempre había estado desde que había llegado. Suspiró por dentro al darse cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado y ahora estaba encerrado en su propia casa. Miró un anuncio sobre un edificio que marcaba un teléfono, pero nada mas llamó su atención.

Se alejó de la ventana y se encaminó hacia la sala recorriendo ese pasillo que en sus sueños anteriores le habían parecido tan normal como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Observó unos segundos la habitación, queriendo reiterar que no habría más fantasmas o lo que fuera esperándolo por la pared. Entonces vio el viejo baúl que ahora ya formaba parte de la decoración de su apartamento.

- este baúl podría guardar muchas cosas- dijo mientras se acercaba al gran mueble.

Lo abrió en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarlo, pero no había nada. Estuvo en cuclillas un momento y después se levantó, manteniendo la vista fija mientras sus pensamientos buscaban alguna alternativa que no hubiese tomado en cuenta. De pronto notó algo extraño detrás de un librero. Parecía un escrito, viejo y algo decrepito.

- parece parte de algún libro- dijo mientras se acercaba con sigilo a tomarlo y revisarlo- y también que lo escribieron hace años-

Lo sacudió un poco para después comenzar a leerlo, parecía interesante.

"_A través del ritual de la santa asunción, el construyó el mundo.  
Existe en un espacio separado del mundo de nuestro Señor.  
Mas exactamente, en el interior, pero aun sin el mundo del Señor._

A diferencia del mundo de nuestro Señor,  
es un mundo en extremo cambio.  
Inesperadas puertas o paredes,  
suelos movedizos, extrañas criaturas,  
un mundo que solo él puede controlar…  
Todas las personas se creyeron que por medio de ese mundo  
ellos vivirían por la eternidad, sin perecer.  
Ellos buscaran ese reino a través del espíritu  
¿Como podría el Señor perdonar tal abominación?

Henry no pudo continuar leyendo, ya que el resto del texto estaba demasiado dañado para poder entenderlo. Saltó aquello que estaba ilegible y continuo leyendo.

_Es importante viajar con ligereza en ese mundo.  
Aquel que lleve una carga demasiado pesada, se arrepentirá…_

El resto no se podía leer tampoco. Se quedó en silencio, tratando de analizar y comprender el texto que había leído y de alguna manera encontrarle alguna lógica. Se le había cruzado por su mente que tal vez tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que estuviera encerrado, pero, habría sido demasiada coincidencia y no estaba de humor para creer en sus propias teorías.

Caminó de nuevo por la sala hasta pasar por un lado de la cocina y quedarse quieto frente a la puerta. Una nueva sensación de inconformidad le recorrió la espalda al ver de nuevo lo que sus ojos le habían negado a creer.

La puerta mantenía su color habitual, mientras contrastaba con las oscuras y corrosivas cadenas que la mantenían cerradas. Había unas láminas gruesas de fierro, al parecer forjadas con fuerza alrededor de la puerta, por arriba y abajo. Cada lamina tenía un aro, el cual era atravesada por las cadenas de un extremo a otro, de una esquina a otra, haciéndolo imposible poder abrirla. No solo eso, todas las cadenas se unían por el centro de la puerta, cerradas por un solo y enorme candado. Y no solo eso. Tenía cerraduras del mismo material por encima y debajo de la perilla de la puerta. Henry notó lo increíble que debió tomar el esfuerzo por ponerlas en ese lugar. Sentía un odio y a la vez curiosidad por aquella persona que lo había dejado allí, solo y sin mucha comida a su suerte. Al principio creyó que se trataba de una pésima broma, pero con el paso de los días, ese odio terrible se convirtió en un miedo infinito, en una interna desesperación por salir de allí.

Henry parpadeo y salió de su trance, miro nuevamente la puerta. Lo único que se veía visible era el pequeño hueco que había en la puerta y permitía ver al inquilino a cualquier persona que tocara a su puerta.

- hace cinco días- murmuró- fue cuando tuve por primera vez aquella pesadilla. No he podido salir del apartamento desde entonces. El teléfono no funciona, la televisión tampoco… ni siquiera puedo hacer que alguien me escuche cuando grito…Todo mi mundo se ha convertido en una locura…La puerta esta cerrada, las ventanas están selladas…y lo peor de todo es que alguien encadeno la puerta desde adentro…_ ¿_Cómo voy a salir de aquí?-

El joven siguió viendo la puerta en un estado de trance, cada vez más agotado y desanimado por las pocas posibilidades de salir vivo de ahí. Definitivamente era una pésima broma. Fue entonces que algo apareció en la puerta, algo que hizo reaccionar por fin a Henry.

_¡No salgas!  
Walter_

Henry salió del trance agitando su cabeza y entre abrió los ojos solo para notar que el mensaje estaba escrito con sangre.

- ¿Qué demonios….?- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y tomaba las cadenas, que solo le demostraron que estaba más que atrapado- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- siguió diciendo mientras intentaba forzar el candado.

Fue entonces que escucho el ruido de un cristal quebrándose desde fuera del apartamento y se fijo por el pequeño hueco que había sucedido.

Pudo ver entonces a una joven, de pelo corto y castaño, con una blusa de tirantes y rayas rosas y rojas recogiendo algo del suelo, mientras suspiraba de puro fastidio.

-Ella es Eileen Galvin del apartamento de al lado- pensó mientras ella seguía recogiendo un par de cosas, al parecer había ido a comprar algo de despensa.

Eileen se levanto con un suspiro de agotamiento, mientras acomodaba sus cosas en la bolsa de papel.

-rayos…espero que mi suerte cambie antes de la fiesta-susurro mientras caminaba como si nada, dirigiéndose a su casa-.

Henry se alejó de la puerta, no tenia caso insistir en gritar, de todos modos ya sabría que no lo escucharían. Se quedó quieto, pensativo como siempre y de pronto escucho un ruido, como si una pared se viniera abajo. Se sobresaltó de tal modo que giro sobre si en dirección al lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo mientras su cerebro formaba un análisis simple: provenía del baño, frente a su habitación-.

Antes de dirigirse a investigar, el joven noto un trozo de papel por debajo de la puerta, como si alguien le hubiese dejado una nota.

-¿Qué es eso?-

Sintió alivio y desesperación a la vez. Podría ser un mensaje, cabía la posibilidad de que alguien lo hubiese escuchado, o simplemente era una nota del criminal o bromista que le había hecho esto.

Se agachó y tomó rápidamente el papel para volver a su posición original y leerlo.

_Mama, ¿Por qué aun no te has despertado?_

Henry se quedó consternado y confundido, algún niño debió de haberse equivocado. Camino esta vez en dirección al baño, quería investigar que estaba ocurriendo. Al estar frente a la puerta, dudo unos segundos antes de abrir la perilla, si alguien estaba dentro, no estaba preparado para una emboscada en caso de necesitarla.

El joven se impactó al ver un gran hoyo en la pared de su baño. Ladeó su cabeza por la misma impresión y se quedo observando el hueco. Dio un paso más y su mente comenzó a procesar todo. Simplemente no era normal que eso pasara

-¿Qué demonios…?-susurro mientras se acercaba con algo de precaución, no quería imaginar que algo extraño o bizarro saliera de pronto del aquel oscuro lugar- ¿hay alguien ahí?- se dijo para sí mismo y dio un paso atrás algo desconfiado- me pregunto…si podre salir por este camino…-susurro esta vez, mientras por dentro se llenaba de valor para tomar aquella decisión que por el momento era su única salida.

Lo miró por unos segundos más. Parecía que alguien lo hubiese hecho a propósito y no veía escombros caer desde la parte superior. Eso le dio más confianza para continuar con el debate de entrar o no. Fue entonces que notó un tubo sobresaliendo del hueco.

-el tubo de desagüe está roto también- dijo observando los detalles de los pequeños peligros que se cernían sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Tomo con cuidado el tubo, le parecía buena idea llevársela consigo en caso de que ocurriese un incidente. Más que nada, para rendir cuentas de la persona que se le había ocurrido hacerle la broma. Desechó la idea de inmediato. Únicamente quería salir de ahí, como fuera y a cualquier precio.

Escuchaba voces provenir del hueco y eso le dio algo de confianza, si era suficientemente profundo, podría llegar hasta el apartamento de al lado y por fin salir de aquella pesadilla. Henry metió los brazos y se sentó en el borde del hueco mientras se recostaba pecho-tierra y comenzaba a impulsarse con las rodillas hasta que sus pies estuvieron dentro.

Algo extraño debía suceder en aquel lugar, ya que de pronto se sintió algo mareado y le dio la sensación que su percepción visual era cambiada por el de una vieja película de blanco y negro. Por supuesto, que era tonto para él, quizás solo sucedía por que de alguna manera tenía algo de claustrofobia, pero poco a poco fue tomando valor y seguir arrastrándose por sus codos y rodillas, impulsándose a salir adelante. Podía ver la salida, se veía un resplandor blanco, y nada mas importaba que llegar ahí, siguió esforzándose, aun a pesar de que le parecía tan lejana aquella salida, no podía confiar en su sentido de la orientación, ya que era claro que estaba desesperado por salir de allí. Centró su frustración en su cuerpo y cada vez los arrastres eran mayores, y la luz blanca se hacía cada vez más grande. Cuando por fin sintió que estaba por salir, sintió un enorme alivio recorrerle todo el cuerpo, mientras el enorme resplandor le cubrió los alrededores.

No sintió aire fresco al salir como esperaba al estar tan atrapado en aquel hueco, sino un extraño aroma que antes ya había conocido.

El olor subterráneo.


End file.
